


Drugstores and Discounts

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [120]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bisexual Meredith Grey, But Addison might also be flirting with her, Errands, F/F, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, More like bi disaster Meredith Grey, Sharing, Supply and Demand - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: A rather interesting encounter.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Drugstores and Discounts

* * *

**Drugstores and Discounts**

* * *

_A rather interesting encounter._

* * *

You're in the drugstore again because George was embarrassed about buying tampons and he only came back with the super heavy-flow kind which you can't be wearing all of the time.

So you're in the pharmacy section after you've selected your favorite brand of menstrual products and you're searching the store (while you're here anyway) for some other things you might need from now until the next roommate group shopping trip.

And then you remember with a sigh that you're all out of lube again, which wouldn't come as a surprise to anybody who knows you've been having a fairly serious amount of one-night-stands after finding out that your ex-boyfriend has a super tall and well-dressed sweetheart of a wife who's flown all the way out from New York to Seattle to see him.

So you go look for some, naturally, where you'd usually find it in the aisle that also contains vitamins and hand cream and the like, and you're a bit annoyed that someone's standing in your way here.

And you're about to say 'excuse me,' and ask to pass them.

But then you don't, because you recognize them. Her. _It's_ _her!_

It's Addison Montgomery-Shepherd who's standing in the middle of the pharmacy aisle, and she's blocking the lube that you wanted to buy. Actually, scratch that, she's _hogging_ the lube that you wanted to buy, because it's your favorite brand and you're sensitive and you don't like any of the other ones and it's on sale, which never happens, so once you saw that you had planned on buying a tonne of it, but now you're not.

Because apparently Addison had the same idea as you, which makes you wonder if she'd seen the prices on it in a flyer or something, but you dismiss the idea because with her high heels and fur coats and the fact that she used to live in New York and she's a doctor- no an Attending physician double-board-certified surgeon and OB-GYN she's probably got some money behind her. I mean, unless she's like, terrible at managing money but somehow you doubt that so you're still standing there rather indignant that she's taking all of your savings when clearly you need them because you're an intern.

I mean, first, she steals your McDreamy, and then she steals your McLife, and now she's stealing your McLube so you think that she really ought to go to hell for all of that, even though the whole thing was kind of your fault in the first place.

"Ahem-" you clear your throat loudly on purpose, trying to get her attention even as your cheeks burn and you're trembling, waiting for her reaction when she finally sees you.

You realize that she might not want to see her students whilst buying her intimate products, but then again you're not just an intern and the two of you have basicallydone it,' by proxy right? So the whole thing is just par for the course in your tilt-a-wheel of a messed-up love tale.

"Dr. Grey-" Addison pauses in a dignified manner when she sees you, which to her credit, is far more civilized than you would have been if you'd been caught hoarding a sex product.

"Umm- I ah, I wanted some of that-" you blurt out, as your point to the six bottles that are still in her hand.

"Oh-" Addison says, a look of confusion and then finally realization washing over her pale and perfectly makeup-adorned face.

"Are you gonna buy all of it!?" you're persistent because you're fed up of having to shop in the first place and you really don't want to go elsewhere and you don't want to settle for less than this bargain (seriously, it's 20% off here), and maybe you should be embarrassed about wanting it so badly, especially considering that this is the woman who knows you'd been screwing her husband, but then again that makes you think about her screwing her husband, and that makes you clench your fists into a ball.

"Oh, well it was on sale, but if you want some, then we can share," Addison hands half of the little bottles over to you as if it were a peacekeeping mission offering or something, and suddenly you burst out laughing at the absolute irony of the two of you sharing anything.

"What?" Addison starts laughing just because you are laughing.

"It's just… We suck at sharing things… That's why we hate each other right?" You squeak out.

And to your everlasting credit, Addison laughs at that.

She actually throws her head back and full-belly laughs, and it's a sound that warms you up inside, and makes your palms sweat, and suddenly you picture what she might have been doing with all of that lube, and the image of her, alone, naked and reaching downwards pops into your already-fuzzy brain and it makes your insides clench with a dark and forbidden sense of desire.

You picture Addison's dainty fingers in the dark, and you try to snap yourself out of it before you drive yourself crazy with images that are completely unyielding.

"Yes, I suppose if we could share, then things would be looking a whole lot better now, wouldn't they?" Addison giggles.

It's radiant, and you wonder how she's still so composed while you're standing here taking three bottles of lubricant out of her hands, and pointedly ignoring the heat you feel when your fingers brush the backs of her palms.

Maybe it's because you're a sucker for punishment. Or maybe it's the inherent inappropriate-ness that turns you on. But either way you're still seeing unholy-things passing through your mind's eye, and you can't meet Addison's eyes again after you do, because you're terrified she might see the growing lust in them, and that would probably pan out terribly.

You can feel her piercing gaze on you still as you walk away, and mumble a 'thank you,' as you head to the cash and pull out a fistful of twenties.

Aaaaaand you're mortified again, because you're seven bucks short and your credit card is back at the house because you hadn't expected to be buying so many things here at once.

So the cashier is asking you if you want to buy one less of something, and you can't go without tampons again because Cristina and Izzie will hate you, but you can't bring yourself to let go of one of the bottles of lube after you'd fought to hard in the first place for them, so you try to see if something else in your basket can go, but before you do, you hear a figure approaching, and you just stand there, stunned, as you watch the Ruler-Of-All-That-Is-Evil become your Knight-In-Shining-Whatever as she slides a tenner down onto the counter and tells the cashier to keep the change for the trouble.

And then you're still standing there with your mouth gaping as the cashier explains that if you're here together that there's a couple's discount on. And you're about to correct him and say that you're not, but Addison is saying you are, so you go with it, and she puts her stuff onto the counter and pays for the rest of it, and then she hands you some cash because your order actually cost you less than you expected it to.

"Why-" you ask her the moment you're outside of the drugstore, while you notice her eyes are more deep green than piercing this time.

"Well, you seemed determined to get the best deal right?" Addison chuckles, and pats you endearingly on the shoulder.

"Right-" you take it, you take her reasonings and you run with them, and you scamper away before she can say anything else as you contemplate the most confusing experience you've ever experienced in a pharmacy ever.

The adulterous Satan just pretended to be your lover to get you both a discount on a sexual product.

A product that you can see yourself needing very much in the very near future.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**


End file.
